


Мать учения

by WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020/pseuds/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020
Summary: Вы должны будете произнести для меня несколько фраз, мистер Поттер.
Relationships: Harry Potter/male!Dolores Umbridge
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF HP Sick Bastards 2020





	Мать учения

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

С тихим щелчком повернулась ручка крана.

Капли глухо ударились о дно раковины, когда он отряхнул вымытые руки.

— Вы должны будете произнести несколько фраз, мистер Поттер.

Гарри попытался обернуться, но ладонь, мягко надавившая на затылок, заставила прислониться щекой к столу. Теперь Гарри видел только обшарпанную стену и пыльные декоративные блюдца с котятами. Десятки пар безучастно наблюдающих желтых глаз.

— Не дергайтесь, — сказал Амбридж с легким елейным смешком. Холодные пальцы почти невесомо коснулись бедра, и Гарри стоило огромных усилий не вздрогнуть. — Вы неплохо научились владеть собой, не так ли?

Чем выше по бедру, тем ощутимее прикосновения.

Фалангами пальцев, затем — всей ладонью.

Гарри послушно приподнялся, пустив руку между бедер.

— Не так ли? — повторил Амбридж, обхватив вялый член ледяными пальцами, и Гарри дернулся, коротко и раздраженно выдохнул:

— Да, сэр.

— Хорошо.

Гарри до ломоты в челюсти стиснул зубы. Член налился кровью и окреп от нечаянной ласки, но Амбридж тотчас убрал ладонь. На головке, тесно зажатой между животом и столом, выступила смазка.

— Итак, — протянул Амбридж, и Гарри услышал характерный звон застежки часов — Амбридж несильно встряхнул рукой. Сухой язык, будто наждаком, проехался по губам. — Вы произнесете несколько фраз для меня, мистер Поттер.

— Каких, профессор? — уточнил Гарри и не узнал собственный голос: хриплый, срывающийся от злости и ожидания неминуемой боли.

Он ненавидел гребаное ожидание сильнее, чем то, что приходило ему на смену.

— Я не должен лгать, — произнес Амбридж ласково. — По фразе на каждый удар.

Гарри закрыл глаза, шумно сглотнув сквозь спазм, схвативший горло. Затянувшаяся секунда. Другая, пережитая еще тяжелее.

Гарри вскрикнул и напрягся, когда ладонь хлестнула по ягодице. В висках раздалась тупая пульсация, и член теснее приник к липкому животу.

— Я не должен лгать, — с трудом выдавил Гарри, щекой вжавшись в стол. На глаза накатили едкие слезы, захотелось немедленно вывернуться. Притереться задницей к холодной руке, что теперь давила, не давая дернуться в сторону, между лопаток.

— Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер, — сказал Амбридж спустя бесконечные десять секунд. Гарри выдохнул с облегчением, когда фаланги коротких пальцев, поощряя послушание, с нажимом погладили горящее жаром место удара. — Вы ведь знаете, правда? Глубоко внутри. Вы догадываетесь, как скверно себя вели.

— Да, сэр, — прошептал Гарри.

— Грязный мальчишка, — процедил Амбридж тихо, низко наклонившись над столом. В нос ударил въедливый запах цветочного парфюма, в рот скользнул большой палец — оттянул нижнюю губу, прошелся по десне. — Этот рот бессовестно лгал, верно?

Амбридж вытер палец о его дрожащий подбородок.

— Этого больше не повторится, сэр, — отозвался Гарри хрипло.

— Верно. Ведь у меня есть хорошее оружие против дерзости, мистер Поттер, — протянул Амбридж с грудным смешком. — И если я услышу ложь еще раз, я применю его в полную силу. На колени.

— Да, сэр, — Гарри уперся локтями и коленями в стол, подняв задницу.

Амбридж схватил его рукой за мошонку, прикрыв пальцем, который только что побывал у Гарри во рту, сухую дырку.

— Нет, сэр, пожалуйста… — попросил Гарри слабо. Перед глазами потемнело, в голосе отчетливо прозвенел страх. — Пожалуйста, профессор...

Гарри вздрогнул и закричал — свободной рукой Амбридж ударил его по заднице снизу вверх. Боль ошпарила мгновенно, заставив колени подкоситься.

— Я… не должен… лгать… — простонал Гарри, почувствовав, как пальцы, грубо погладив поджавшиеся яйца, вернулись к месту удара, с силой растерев зудящую кожу.

С головки на стол капнула сперма.

Гарри зажмурился, отчаянно борясь с желанием приласкать член рукой, кончить полностью, до гула в ушах и сведенных сладкой судорогой ног.

Но он только тихо заскулил сквозь зубы.

Потому что жалкий похотливый мальчишка, который лгал, хотя профессор ему запретил, не заслуживает большего.

Потому что животный страх — лучшее оружие против неподчинения.

Удар.

— Я не должен лгать, — на пределе дыхания, срываясь на стон.

Удар.

— Я. Не должен. Лгать.

Тихо опустилась застежка-молния, губ коснулась солоноватая толстая головка, и Гарри, послушно высунув язык, пропустил член за щеку.

— Мы будем повторять до тех пор, пока смысл не впечатается, мистер Поттер, — произнес Амбридж глухо, притянув его за затылок, заставив взять глубже.

Несколько толчков в расслабленный рот до конвульсивных рвотных позывов. До темной пелены перед глазами и слипшихся от слез ресниц.

Амбридж вынул член, прижав головку к приоткрытому рту Гарри, но сперма все равно брызнула мимо и стекла по подбородку и груди.

Гарри наклонился, собрав губами часть липкого и теплого с еще не опавшего члена. Амбридж сгреб тяжелую мошонку в ладонь и оттянул, позволив Гарри облизать и там, добраться языком до маленькой розовой дырки, размазать слюну и семя по тугим краям.

Поздно.

Вспоминать про гордость и непокорное раздражение. Не теперь, когда, пресытившись, предлагают ответную скупую ласку. Почти в благодарность.

Но больше — для закрепления изученного.

— Вы усвоили урок, мистер Поттер? — спросил Амбридж участливо, когда Гарри, сотрясаясь от оргазма, резко толкался в равнодушно подставленный кулак.

— Да, сэр, — выдохнул Гарри, облизав с губ его сперму и собственный пот. Зажмурился и застонал, наконец обмякнув в его руке. — Да...

Гарри одевался медленно, еще дольше — ополаскивал лицо ледяной водой.

Палочка легла в руку, дрожь в теле почти унялась, а декоративные блюдца с котятами и розовые обои постепенно растаяли на стенах без следа.

Его учили, что против страха хорошо помогает смех. Хорошие воспоминания помогают от страха тоже.

Но чем больше страх переплетается с желанием, тем меньше шансов, что ты станешь защищаться, верно, грязный лживый мальчишка?

Гарри запер свой страх в шкафу, тщательно наложив заклинания.

По скрипучим ступеням поднялась на второй этаж Джинни, заглянув в комнату:

— Ты прогнал его?

— Да, — ответил Гарри тихо.

— Откуда в этом доме столько боггартов? — спросила Джинни отвлеченно, нахмурившись.

— Понятия не имею.

Оружие против них Гарри не использовал уже очень давно.


End file.
